Jarak
by rikananami
Summary: "Karena itu, kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya, untuk hari ini saja, untuk saat ini saja, aku ingin terus memeluknya. Walau kemejaku harus berlumuran darah... Aku mencintainya." Warning Inside / Mind to RnR? /


_Wangi permen karet masih menguar dari tubuhnya. _

_Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Selama ini kita jarang sekali bertemu. _

_Karena itu, kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya, untuk hari ini saja, untuk saat ini saja, aku ingin terus memeluknya. _

_Walau kemejaku harus berlumuran darah… Aku mencintainya._

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_OOC, Typos, Maksa, Minim Deskripsi, dll_

_**Dedicated For My Dear Friend **_**Mirza Rifki****(rifuki)**

**(tanggal 24 kemaren hari persahabatan kita lho! ****Maaf ya suka bikin susah hehehe ^^)**

**_ini juga Birthday Fic yang super telat LOL_  
><strong>

_._

**Jarak**

_by : rika nanami_

.

.

Aku berangkat sekolah. Lalu pulang. Lalu pergi ke tempat les. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Sebagai pelajar SMA tingkat akhir aku sedang sibuk untuk persiapan ujian nasional. Walau aku tergolong siswa jenius di SMA Konoha, tetapi aku juga harus tetap belajar setiap harinya agar bisa lebih unggul dari Itachi—kakak semata wayangku. Dan aku harus menjadi siswa terbaik tahun ini. Seperti Itachi.

Ponselku bergetar.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau gila. Kau tidak menyimpan nomor ponselku ya?"

"Hn? Ini nomor pribadi."

"Sungguh?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Jadi kau melupakan suaraku?"

"Hmm, Sakura Haruno?"

"_Bingo_!"

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa pakai nomor pribadi? Mau mengerjaiku?"

"Dasar gunung es, tentu saja tidak, aku kan hanya gadis polos. Kau sedang apa?"

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja. Aku di tempat les. Ada apa meneleponku? Tumben sekali."

"Oh ya! Hehe… sebenarnya aku punya berita bagus lho,"

"Katakan cepat, atau… aku akan—hmm…"

"Kau mengancamku lagi?"

"_Dear_, cepat katakan. Aku penasaran."

"Merayu saja bisanya."

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan saja bisanya. Cepat katakan."

"Lusa aku akan ke Konoha."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

—dia akan ke Konoha.

Namanya Sakura Haruno. Ia adalah sahabatku—mungkin aku bisa artikan segalanya. Ia bisa menjadi apapun untukku. Seorang sahabat, kekasih, atau seorang ibu. Ia gadis yang cantik, polos, dan sangat mungil. Aku menyukainya dan aku ingin memilikinya.

Ia tinggal di Suna dan kami bertemu pertama kali saat festival layang-layang di Suna. Tidak sengaja aku menumpahkan es krimnya dan menjatuhkan sepedanya. Aku tidak fokus mengendarai sepeda dan akhirnya menabrak sepedanya.

Pertemuan yang singkat dan persahabatan yang melekat.

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun aku bersahabat dengannya, Sakura Haruno merupakan gadis yang menyenangkan. Namun kami hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali—bisa di hitung dengan jari sepertinya. Karena itu, aku sering merindukannya.

.

/oOo/

.

Wangi angin musim panas merasuki ruangan pribadiku—kamar tidurku. Hari ini seperti biasa aku melakukan ritual berangkat sekolah, lalu pulang, lalu pergi ke tempat les. Benar-benar membosankan.

Ponselku bergetar.

Setelah melihat siapa nama yang muncul di layarnya, aku buru-buru membuka ponselku.

"Pagi sekali kau menelepon."

"Kau merasa keberatan? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau bilang besok akan kesini. Iya kan?"

"Iya. Hehe… ajari aku matriks ya, Sasuke. Aku mohon!"

"Apa?"

"Ajari aku matriks! Matematika! Aku kurang mengerti!"

"Berani bayar aku berapa?"

"Jahat sekali, sih!"

"Hehe… aku bercanda kok. Iya nanti aku ajari, putri mungilku."

"Menjijikan kata-katamu itu!"

"Baiklah, tidak jadi aku ajari!"

"Aaaaaah! Ampun, ampun, baiklah kau memang pangeranku yang paling tampan, _dear_! Ajari aku ya."

"Lebih menjijikan dari kata-kataku."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Sasuke!"

"Hehe… aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

"Aku juga, Sasuke."

"Kau pasti sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, kan, Sakura?"

"Kata siapa? Sok tahu sekali kau itu, Sasuke."

"Sungguh? Awas saja kalau kau memang senyum-senyum sendiri besok bibirmu tersengat lebah."

"Doakan yang baik-baik tidak bisa, ya?"

"Hehe… marah ya?"

"Jangan marah, nanti dahimu makin lebar, Sakura. Hihi…"

"DASAR KAU PANTAT AYAM !"

"Hahaha… kau benar-benar marah?"

"Tidak tahu! Aku mau berangkat sekolah! _Bye_."

"Tu—tunggu Sakura!"

Nut… nut… nut… telepon terputus. Aku menutup ponselku. Sakura sedang datang bulan sepertinya, cepat sekali marahnya.

Aku bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Sepertinya tidak sempat sarapan, ini gara-gara Sakura menelepon. Tapi tidak apa, menyenangkan bisa mendengar suaranya pagi ini.

.

/oOo/

.

Tidak terlambat. Aku membiarkan kakiku berjalan santai menuju kelasku di lantai tiga. Koridor ini sepi sekali rasanya walau kenyataannya memang sangat ramai. Aku termasuk murid yang sedikit anti-sosial. Bukan karena aku pribadi yang pemilih untuk berteman, tetapi lebih karena mereka selalu menganggapku seperti Dewa, bukan sebagai teman.

Mungkin karena latar belakang keluargaku, keluarga Uchiha yang dikenal sangat kaya raya dan terhormat. Padahal aku tidak memandang derajat atau materi, aku hanya ingin berteman dengan semuanya. Tapi mereka malah menganggapku seperti atasan yang harus di patuhi. Mungkin karena sikapku yang dingin.

Sudahlah biarkan saja. Teman seperti Sakura satu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Sakura tidak melihatku seperti atasan yang harus di patuhi, ia malah sering menyuruhku ini itu, ia juga tidak pernah segan mengejekku. Tapi aku tidak marah, aku senang. Sayangnya ia tidak bersekolah denganku.

"_Teme_!" panggilan yang sering kudengar setiap harinya.

Ah ya, aku melupakannya. Ia juga salah satu temanku. Satu-satunya temanku di SMA Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, murid bodoh tapi sangat bersemangat. Ia selalu bahagia setiap harinya. Ia sama seperti Sakura, hanya saja—aku tidak mencintainya, seperti aku mencintai Sakura. Tentu saja!

"Hn?"

"Besok Sakura akan kesini, ya?"

"Kau tahu darimana?

"Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Oh."

"Sa—sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Tidak jadi. Baiklah, aku tunggu di kafetaria saat jam istirahat seperti biasa ya!"

"Hn."

Dasar _Dobe_. Tidak peduli ia selalu bertindak tidak jelas, aku senang berteman dengannya.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku buru-buru melangkahkan kaki ke lantai tiga sebelum Orochimaru-_sensei_ mendahuluiku. Bisa habis aku.

.

/oOo/

.

Ponselku bergetar. Satu e-mail diterima.

**From: Sakura Haruno**

**Subject:**

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Aku kesal sekali tadi pagi. Besok aku batal ke Konoha. Ternyata ada hal mendadak yang harus aku kerjakan di sekolah. Kau pasti mengerti, kan? Kau mengerti kita sedang duduk di kelas 3 jadi pasti sangat sibuk. Maafkan aku tidak bisa datang.**

Hening.

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang duduk di sebelahku mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku baru sadar.

"Sakura batal kesini."

"Be—benarkah?"

"Hn."

Entah apa lagi yang harus kupikirkan. Sakura benar-benar marah padaku tadi pagi? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak seperti itu, hanya lelucon seperti tadi pagi tidak akan membuatnya marah.

Mungkin benar, dia sedang sibuk. Baiklah, aku tidak akan berfikiran negatif.

Aku membuka ponselku, menekan nomor 3, dan menekan tombol panggil. Telepon tersambung…

"Sakura? Sedang apa?"

"Sudah membaca e-mail ku?"

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

"Ya sudah, matikan teleponnya. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Tu—tunggu Sakura!"

Nut… nut… nut… telepon terputus. Apa-apaan Sakura ini?

Aku jadi bingung dan tidak habis pikir. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

"Sepertinya obrolan barusan itu berbeda."

"Sudahlah diam!"

Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto di kafetaria. Sepertinya aku emosi. Aku bingung dan—tentu saja takut Sakura seperti ini. Ia marah? Hanya karena lelucon gila tadi pagi? Bukannya setiap hari kami seperti itu. Entahlah.

.

/oOo/

.

"Hey _Dobe_! Maafkan aku ya." aku menghampiri Naruto sepulang sekolah ke kelasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Teme_! Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mau pulang bersama?" Naruto merangkul bahuku sambil tersenyum lebar sekali—senyumnya tempo hari.

"Tidak."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersama."

"Ada apa sih, _Teme_?"

"Kita kan harus ke tempat les, bodoh! Dasar _Dob_e!"

"Hahaha… leluconmu menggelikan!" Naruto tertawa paksa.

"Diamlah."

Aku dan Naruto pergi ke tempat les dengan berjalan kaki. Selalu seperti ini setiap hari. Naruto juga tidak mengincar hartaku, walaupun ia selalu mendapat tawaran di antar-jemput oleh sopirku, tapi ia selalu menolak dengan halus. Aku juga lebih nyaman berjalan kaki. Tidak peduli apa kata orang.

"Kau bisa lakukan segalanya dengan mudah, _Teme_. Hebat!" lagi-lagi Naruto memujiku di saat yang tidak tepat dan tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, _Teme_."

"Aku mengerti. Maksudmu apa bicara seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bicara. Apa salah?"

"Hn. Kau salah, _Dobe_. Aku tidak bisa lakukan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Menghilangkan jarak antara Konoha dan Suna."

"Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Aku mengerti. Kau mencintainya, kan?"

"Hmm…"

"Aku temanmu, Sakura juga temanmu. Tapi aku dan Sakura itu berbeda. Aku benar-benar kau anggap teman, tapi Sakura tidak… kau mencintainya, _Teme_."

"Baiklah, kau sudah berhasil menebaknya."

"Tidak kau ungkapkan saja?"

"Ak—aku…"

"Jangan bilang kau takut."

"Aku memang takut, _Dobe_!"

"Kau itu tampan, kaya raya, pintar. Gadis mana yang akan menolakmu?"

"Sakura bukan gadis biasa. Dia jauh berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Dia tidak butuh semua itu."

"Tapi kau harus ungkapkan perasaanmu, _Teme_."

"Aku takut ada jarak setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sakura. Aku takut Sakura tidak nyaman nantinya."

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura juga mencintaimu?"

"A—apa maksudmu _Dobe_?"

"Ya seperti itu. Ternyata Sakura juga mencintaimu tapi dia juga takut mengungkapkannya."

"Entahlah! Aku jadi pusing."

"Lucu juga melihatmu jatuh cinta, _Teme_. Hahaha…"

"Menyebalkan."

.

/oOo/

.

Malam ini sepertinya aku hampir gila. Sakura tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Apa benar ia sibuk sekali?

Sakura—

—kumohon hubungi aku.

"Tuan Sasuke, ada tuan Naruto datang," pelayan pribadiku membungkuk padaku.

"Suruh langsung masuk ke kamar."

Naruto? Untuk apa malam-malam begini datang ke rumahku?

"_TEME_!"

"Ada apa sih?"

"Aku mau menginap di rumahmu, boleh?"

"Menginap? Dalam rangka apa?" aku keheranan.

"Tidak ada, lagipula besok kan hari minggu. Boleh kan?"

"Boleh."

Walau begitu aku tetap saja penasaran.

"Orang tuamu tidak di rumah, ya _Teme_?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku selalu sendiri di rumah ini."

"Kau pasti kesepian…"

"Kau meledekku?"

"Tidak sih… hehehe."

"Hmm…"

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Dia masih marah atau tidak? Lalu kapan mau kau ungkapkan?"

"Entahlah."

Aku sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Aku ingin meneleponnya tapi aku takut ia seperti tadi siang—sinis. Sakura Haruno! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa hah?

Malam semakin larut. Naruto benar-benar menginap di rumahku—tepatnya di kamarku. Naruto sudah mendengkur. Aku masih belum bisa tidur. Apa aku telepon Sakura saja, aku benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Hey _Teme_, kau belum tidur?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan?" aku dan Naruto tidur dalam satu ranjang, "Menurutmu apa aku telepon Sakura saja sekarang?"

"Kau itu pintar tapi bodoh juga ya, lihat sekarang jam berapa," aku melihat jam dinding, pukul 23:45.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Nanti Sakura malah makin marah. Lebih baik kau tidur dulu. Besok baru selesaikan semuanya," tumben sekali Naruto berpikiran jernih. Baguslah, ia memang teman yang baik.

Maka aku putuskan untuk tidur. Memaksa memejamkan mata itu lebih sulit daripada mengerjakan soal Matematika, Fisika, atau Kimia. Tapi akhirnya… gelap, aku tertidur.

**KRIIINGGG! KRIIINGGG!**

Aku terbangun. Gaduh sekali sih, kenapa jam wekerku sudah bunyi?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, jam wekerku menunjukan pukul 00:01. Astaga ini masih tengah malam dan baru saja aku memejamkan mataku. Aku melihat ke arah samping, Naruto sudah tidak ada. Sudah kuduga, ia memang merencanakan sesuatu malam ini.

Ponselku bergetar.

Aku meraihnya dengan kasar. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselku, aku buru-buru membuka ponselku.

"Sa—sakura, ada apa denganmu?"

"Dengarkan aku ya. Mau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Cepat katakan! Katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan! Kau kesal padaku karena apa? Jelaskan, aku ingin tahu, aku kebingungan. Sakura, cepatlah," nafasku memburu. Aku benar-benar panik. Sakura tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Siapa yang bilang aku kesal padamu?"

"Lalu?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, mau tidak?"

"Mau, aku mau! Tentu saja aku mau!"

"Baiklah. _Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday my dear friend… happy birthday to you_," nyanyian Sakura membuatku tercengang, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. Aku mengerjaimu tadi siang, hehehe. Besok aku akan datang ke Konoha kok. Tenang saja aku tidak membatalkannya. Hehe…" Sakura terkekeh sepertinya.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau marah? Sungguh? Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Hehe… terima kasih Sakura kau tidak marah padaku dan sudah ingat ulang tahunku. Aku sendiri saja lupa."

"Aku selalu mengingatnya. Orang tuamu pasti tidak ada di rumah, ya?"

"Kau selalu tahu apapun tentangku, Sakura. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Hmm…"

"Kau gugup, ya? Norak sekali gugup saat bicara dengan seorang gadis. Hahaha…"

"Tertawalah sesukamu, Sakura. Aku serius."

"Baiklah. Hehe… aku minta maaf. Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan?"

"Tentang dirimu."

"Aku?"

"Ya, dirimu, Sakura Haruno."

"…"

"Aku—aku sebenarnya _mencintamu dan akan melindungimu walaupun aku jauh darimu, Sakura Haruno_."

**KLONTANG! ****KLONTANG!**

**PRANG!**

"Apa? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Kau sebenarnya apa? Aku tidak dengar, Sasuke."

"Sakura… padahal itu kata-kata yang penting dan langka yang aku keluarkan!"

"Ya mana aku tahu! Barusan ada suara keras di luar jendela kamarku. Ayolah katakan lagi, Sasuke!"

"Tidak mau. Hanya sekali."

"Kau pelit!"

"Kau tuli!"

"Tidak sengaja, bodoh!"

"Ya sudah lupakan lupakan saja. Pelan-pelan kau akan tahu sendiri."

"Menyebalkan sekali."

"Hehehe… kau kesal ya?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau tidak mau mengulang kata-katamu lagi!"

"Memangnya penting ya untukmu?"

"Terserah kau saja. Dimana Naruto?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku bangun dan dia sudah hilang dari sisiku."

"Kalian tidur satu ranjang?"

"Ya. Dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam, awas saja!"

"Hahaha… jangan-jangan tadi kau akan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya adalah gay. Iya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, nona berdahi lebar!"

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda tuan pantat ayam. Oh ya, besok kau jemput aku di stasiun ya. Jangan bawa _porche_ hitam-mu ya!"

"Kenapa? Kurang mahal?"

"Bodoh! Aku tidak suka naik mobil. Aku suka berjalan kaki."

"Kenapa? Agar lebih romantis, begitu?"

"Terserah kau saja tuanku, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Jangan marah, Sakura. Kau sensi sekali sih, hehe… baiklah besok akan aku jemput. Kira-kira kau sampai stasiun Konoha jam berapa?"

"Jam 10."

"_Okay_."

"Besok aku akan menghubungimu lagi, ya. Selamat ulang tahun dan selamat tidur, _dear_. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu apapun di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Kau berencana datang ke Konoha saja aku sudah senang, Sakura. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Terima kasih banyak ya, _dear_. Kau juga, selamat tidur."

"Baiklah. _Bye bye_."

"_Bye bye_… aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu besok!"

"Aku juga! Hehehe…"

Telepon terputus. Aku menutup ponselku dan merebahkan kepalaku diatas bantal. Menyenangkan sekali bisa mendengar suaranya. Tuhan, aku mohon jagalah ia di Suna. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku merasakan apapun. Ada untukku disaat senang, duka, susah, dan lain-lain. Aku bangga memiliki teman Sakura Haruno. Bisa memberiku emosi, cinta, sayang, kagum, dan lain-lain.

Aku ingin disampingnya—

—hidup bersamanya.

Dan memilikinya sampai aku tua nanti.

Suara di balik pintu kamarku masih saja terdengar. Bisik-bisik dan kegaduhan kecil. Sepertinya Naruto memang berbuat ulah di rumahku malam ini. Aku beranjak dari ranjangku dan mendekati pintu kamarku. Aku memasang telingaku diatas daun pintu dan lebih jelas mendengar bisikan gaib atau apapun itu dari luar kamarku.

Aku memutar knop pintu. Dan…

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ TUAN SASUKE!"

_What the_! Ternyata seluruh pelayanku berkumpul di depan kamarku untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Sedikit—aku terharu.

"Hey _Teme_! Selamat ulang tahun dan semoga kau bisa segera dapatkan sesuatu yang kau mau. Hihihi…" Naruto muncul dan menepuk bahuku, tidak lupa menampilkan senyumnya yang sangat lebar.

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja! Hahaha… habisnya rumahmu sepi sekali. Aku bosan. Karena kau hari ini ulang tahun maka ada baiknya diadakan pesta saja. Hahaha…" Naruto menatapku lalu menepuk bahuku lebih keras dan berulang-ulang.

"Kau pikir ini rumahmu, bodoh?" aku mendelik, "Hahaha… tapi aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena aku senang penghuni rumah ini akhirnya mengingat ulang tahunku!" aku membalas untuk menepuk bahu Naruto keras-keras dan berulang-ulang.

"Sakit, bodoh!" Naruto meringis.

"Kau pikir hal apa yang tadi kau lakukan padaku, hah?"

"Hahaha…" ia tertawa. Si bodoh berambut _blonde_ itu tertawa. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berteriak, "AYO KITA BERPESTA!"

Sial sekali. Aku di tarik menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati ruangan tengah keluarga Uchiha ini menjadi ruangan pesta yang penuh dengan balon beraneka warna dan sebuah kue ulang tahun di tengah meja.

Ritual ulang tahunpun dilangsungkan. Jam menunjukan pukul 02:12. Dini hari begini aku harus berpesta di ruang tengah dengan piyama. Tapi aku senang sekali karena ini pertama kalinya aku diberikan kejutan ulang tahun di malam hari. Tepat, saat umurku 17 tahun. Terima kasih banyak, Naruto.

Andai saja Sakura ada disini. Mungkin aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain bersyukur. Tapi semuanya hanya mimpiku saja. Hanya karena jarak…

—ya, jarak.

.

/oOo/

.

Apa yang terjadi semalam?

Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Menahan sorot matahari yang menusuk bola mataku. Jam berapa ini?

**12:33 AM**.

Bodoh. Aku terlambat. Dimana Sakura! Dimana dia sekarang? Ah bagaimana dia. Aku buru-buru bangkit dari ranjangku dan menahan rasa sakit pada lambung dan seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi semalam. Sampai jam berapa pesta dadakan itu selesai.

Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Naruto sudah tidak ada disana.

SAKURA! AKU AKAN DATANG!

Aku menyambar kunci _Porche_ hitam-ku dengan ganas. Buru-buru keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga untuk mencapai garasi. Para pelayan sepertinya kebingungan melihatku berlari membabi-buta. Atau mungkin kebingungan melihatku belum mengganti piyama.

Sampai di garasi. Aku keluar rumah sambil mengendarai _Porche_ hitam-ku. Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura. Aku sudah terlambat dua setengah jam dari perjanjian. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau Sakura benci menunggu.

Aku tidak yakin ia masih menunggu di stasiun. Ia pasti sudah mondar-mandir kesana-kemari. Aku khawatir. Sial! Apa yang kulakukan sampai aku bisa terlambat bangun seperti ini!

Ada dimana dia sekarang. Sungguh aku benar-benar kacau saat ini. Aku yakin Sakura pasti sudah meneleponku berulang-ulang. Tunggu—telepon.

**Dimana ponselku**?

Aku tidak membawanya. Sial! Hidupku pagi ini benar-benar sial. Hari ulang tahunku memang tidak pernah baik. Saat perayaan ulang tahunku yang ke-2, kakakku—Itachi tidak sengaja menelan lilin diatas kue tart. Entah ia bodoh atau ia sedang melakukan penelitian dalam pelajaran kimia. Lalu, saat pesta ulang tahunku yang ke-12, aku dan Naruto hampir saja mati tenggelam karena tercebur di kolam renang sebuah vila. Tidak pernah menjadi hari yang baik dan indah.

Sakura—

Kali ini jangan sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tidak baik pada Sakura karena ini tanggal 23 Juli. Aku mohon lindungi Sakura. Kenapa aku jadi terlihat bodoh seperti ini mengaitkan hal buruk dan tanggal 23 Juli. Oh Tuhan, berilah aku pencerahan.

Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan sangat tidak senonoh. Lampu lalu lintas aku langgar dan berbelok tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Kalau begini terus aku bisa menabrak seseorang sepertinya. Masa bodoh, aku ingin cepat-cepat tahu dimana Sakura.

**TIIIN! TIIIIN! CIIIIIIIIIITTT!**

Aku mengerem mendadak. Oh Tuhan, apa aku menabraknya?

Segerombol orang-orang mengetuk jendela kaca mobilku. Sepertinya aku sudah berbuat kebodohan. Aku keluar dan melihat seorang gadis terbaring didepan mobilku. Kurasa, ia tadi sedang menyebrang jalan…

"Bawa dia masuk ke mobilku, cepat!" perintahku spontan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar takut sekali. aku berdiri terpaku melihat wajah gadis itu.

—Sakura, perasaanku tidak enak.

"Tid—tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik selamatkan korban terluka disana. Di ujung jalan sana. Sepertinya ia di siksa dan di rampok. Ambulans dan polisinya lama sekali," jelas gadis itu. Gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah. Wajahnya terluka tapi ia mengaku baik-baik saja. Oh Tuhan, aku ini kenapa!

Orang-orang kebingungan dan akhirnya menuruti keinginan gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu dimasukan ke dalam mobilku untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarainya agak pelan agar mudah menemui tempat yang akan di tunjukan gadis itu.

—Sakura, bagimana kau sekarang? Kenapa aku malah mengulur waktu seperti ini…

"Disana. Cepatlah! Ia sudah terluka sangat parah," gadis berkacamata itu menunjuk sebuah gang kecil di ujung jalan ini. Aku segera turun dan berlari menuju gang tersebut.

Bau tidak sedap dan jalanan yang lembab sangat membuatku tidak nyaman. Apa yang dilakukan sorang gadis di gang kecil seperti ini. Kupikir ia sudah gila dan tidak punya otak. Tempat seperti ini memang sering sekali dijadikan jaring bagi para perampok. Aku menggerutu saja sambil mengikuti gadis berkacamata itu. Tampaknya dia begitu khawatir.

"Karin! Mana pertolongannya? Cepatlah!" beberapa orang menoleh ke arah kami—aku dan gadis berkacatamata itu.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Mana polisi dan petugas ambulans-nya? Dan siapa lelaki itu?" pertanyaan terlontar lagi dari mulut orang-orang di sekitar tubuh yang terbujur kaku di jalanan yang lembab ini.

**DEG**.

Jantungku seakan-akan berhenti saat aku melihat wajah gadis yang berada di kerumunan orang-orang itu.

—Sakura, kau ada dimana sekarang?

"Sepertinya dia sudah meninggal dunia."

"Dia di rampok."

"Tapi sebelumnya di perkosa."

"Mungkin karena dia berontak jadi dia di siksa."

Ucapan-ucapan dari orang-orang itu terngiang di telingaku.

"Aku sudah panggilkan orang ini! Ayo bawa saja gadis itu ke rumah sakit!" gadis berkacamata itu meyakinkan orang-orang untuk membawa gadis dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya yang di kerumuni orang-orang itu.

"Percuma saja Karin, lebih baik kita menunggu polisi agar gadis ini di periksa dulu!" sahut orang-orang itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali. Terima kasih banyak dan maaf membuang waktumu," gadis berkacamata itu menatap mataku sayu.

Aku berdiri di tempat dan tidak menjawab. Otakku memutar dan mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau wajah gadis yang berlumuran darah itu bukan Sakura. Aku tidak yakin itu adalah Sakura. Aku tidak yakin—

Tapi dimana ia sekarang.

Mata gadis itu terpejam. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Bajunya sudah sobek di bagian dadanya dan roknya yang berlumuran darah sudah sobek juga. Seluruh tubuhnya berdarah dan memar. Aku melihat dari kejauhan, aku tidak berani mendekat. Darahnya sepertinya masih basah. Kejadiannya masih belum lama.

Suara mobil ambulans dan polisi bersahut-sahutan dan tiba-tiba gang kecil ini di penuhi petugas-petugas kesehatan dan polisi. Seluruhnya sibuk memeriksa keadaan gadis yang berlumuran darah itu. aku hanya diam di tempat dan tidak berani berpikiran macam-macam.

—Sakura, dimana kau sekarang? Perasaanku semakin tidak enak.

Setengah jam proses pemeriksaan berlangsung dan gang sempit itu di segel dengan _police line_. Semua orang di minta untuk menjauhi gang kecil itu sementara. Gadis berkacamata itu dan beberapa orang tadi kemudian di panggil untuk di mintai keterangan di kantor polisi. Sementara gadis berlumuran darah itu masih terbujur kaku di tempatnya semula.

Aku menjauhi gang kecil itu dan kembali menuju _Porche_ hitam-ku. Kuharap kau masih menunggu di stasiun Sakura.

"Nama gadis itu Sakura…"

**DEG**.

Beberapa orang yang lewat berucap seperti itu.

Apa kata mereka?—siapa kata mereka?

"Dia dari Suna…"

Kalimat itu terdengar lagi. Apa aku sudah gila sekarang? Aku berlari menghampiri polisi-polisi yang masih berjaga di area gang kecil itu.

"SIAPA NAMA GADIS ITU?" aku bertanya terburu-buru dan terkesan berteriak.

"Tenanglah, nak. Namanya Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Berasal dari Suna. Dan berumur 17 tahun," polisi itu menjelaskan data diri gadis berlumuran darah itu.

Aku terpaku.

Rasanya aku ingin mati. Ya, aku memang pria yang lemah.

Dengan langkah yang besar aku berlari menerobos garis polisi dan menemukan gadis berlumuran darah itu yang ternyata adalah Sakura masih terbujur kaku dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi.

Aku menghambur dengan ganas ke arah Sakura yang sudah berlumuran darah. Berusaha membangunkannya namun tidak berhasil. Aku tidak peduli petugas kesehatan yang meneriakiku tidak waras. Aku juga berontak saat polisi menyeretku menjauhi Sakura—mayat Sakura.

"Kau gila, nak?"

"AKU TIDAK GILA!"

"Lalu apa kau mengenalnya?"

"DIA TEMANKU! DIA TEMAN BAIKKU!"

Aku memeluk Sakura yang sudah kaku dan berlumuran darah. Wangi permen karet masih menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Selama ini kita jarang sekali bertemu. Karena itu, kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya, untuk hari ini saja, untuk saat ini saja, aku ingin terus memeluknya. Walau kemejaku harus berlumuran darah… Aku mencintainya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi sebaiknya biarkan kami mengurusnya dulu," suara polisi yang perlahan-lahan mulai menyeretku menjauhi Sakura.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASNYA!"

Kupikir airmataku sudah mengalir deras sejak tadi. Aku tidak malu. Tidak apa-apa aku menangis sebanyak apapun asalkan Sakura bisa hidup lagi. Aku tidak percaya Sakura akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku menyesal telah terlambat bangun. Aku menyesal semalam tidak tidur secepatnya. Aku sangat menyesal Sakura pergi ke Konoha sendirian. Tuhan, selamatkanlah Sakura, aku Mohon…

Tidak banyak yang kulakukan setelah itu. Aku di bawa ke rumah sakit bersama dengan mayat Sakura yang masih belum bersih dari noda darah. Ia akan di visum lalu di bawa pulang ke Konoha. Keluarganya sudah datang dan menyesal telah membiarkannya pergi sendirian ke Konoha.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kau lihat anakku sekarang? Ini semua karena kau!" bibi Arimura—nyonya Haruno menudingku dan memarahiku sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Mama tenanglah, jangan menyalahkan orang lain," paman Sakato—tuan Haruno menenangkan bibi dan menyuruhku menjauh.

Aku sangat terpukul. Kejadian apa ini? Aku tidak bisa percaya. Kenapa harus menimpa Sakura? Kenapa Sakura ada di gang kecil itu? Sakura… kau ini tidak bodoh, kau gadis yang pandai, kenapa kau seperti ini…

.

/oOo/

.

Aku di bawa ke kantor polisi untuk di mintai keterangan. Gadis berkacamata dan beberapa orang tadi pun masih ada di kantor polisi.

Aku menceritakan awal mula Sakura bisa datang ke Konoha. Polisi yang meminta itu semua. Aku hanya bisa menceritakan sedikit saja. Aku tidak tahu banyak kenapa Sakura bisa berada di gang sempit itu. Ponselku tertinggal dan aku tidak tahu jika Sakura memberitahu apapun.

Selesai. Aku boleh pulang. Tapi sepertinya akan terasa berat untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku harus ikut Sakura ke Suna. Aku akan temani ia pulang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi lagi pada dirinya. Tapi… sepertinya memang sudah gila.

Semuanya sudah terlambat…

"Karin," aku memanggil gadis berkacamata itu. Aku tanyakan namanya pada polisi.

"Ya?" ia menghampiriku.

"Maukah kau menceritakan padaku bagaiman akau bisa menemukan Sakura di tempat tadi?"

"Umm… boleh. Kau siapanya Sakura?"

"Aku sahabat dekatnya. Ia datang ke Konoha karena diriku."

"Baiklah. Akan ku ceritakan. Tapi maaf kalau penjelasanku kurang lengkap."

Karin mengatakan bahwa ia melihat tubuh Sakura yang sudah berlumuran darah seperti tadi di gang kecil itu dan ia panik lalu memanggil beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Tidak ada saksi mata sepertinya. Tapi Karin melihat empat orang lelaki bertubuh kekar keluar dari gang kecil itu sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan Sakura disana. Karin tidak mengenal siapa empat lelaki itu. Karena Karin penasaran pada bau anyir yang berasal dari gang itu akhirnya ia mengecek dan menemukan Sakura terbujur kaku disana. Selanjutnya Karin cepat-cepat menelepon polisi dan ambulans, karena tidak kunjung datang akhirnya Karin mencari pertolongan dan pos polisi terdekat. Sampai akhirnya ia tertabrak olehku.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah. Oh ya. Kau bisa panggil aku Sasuke," aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Karin," ia membalas uluran tanganku.

Setelah itu aku berjalan gontai untuk pulang ke rumah. Mengecek ponsel. Kurasa aku terlalu gila saat ini. Aku belum percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya Sakura mengalami kejadian seperti itu.

Polisi mengatakan bahwa sepertinya Sakura di rampok dan di perkosa oleh empat lelaki kekar seperti yang dikatakan Karin.

Aku sangat menyesal mengapa harus terjadi pada Sakura?

Aku tidak tahu lagi.

Sakura yang ingin bertemu denganmu mengapa harus mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti ini. Mengapa aku tidak memikirkan keselamatan gadis itu jika ia pergi sendiri ke Konoha. Itulah kebodohanku. Mengapa aku mengizinkannya datang ke Konoha?

Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Bibi Arimura pasti akan sangat marah padaku. Ia mungkin tidak akan membiarkanku menginjakkan kaki ke rumahnya lagi.

Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang dan mengambil ponsel. Lalu aku akan menjaga Sakura sampai ia tiba di Suna. Aku akan ikut ke Suna!

.

/oOo/

.

"Sasuke kau kemana saja sih? Dimana Sakura?" Naruto menghadangku di depan rumah.

"Minggirlah."

"Kau kenapa?"

"MINGGIR KUBILANG!"

"Sakura marah ya karena kau terlambat menjemput?"

"DIAMLAH KAU! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, BODOH!"

Hening. Aku berlari menuju kamarku dan menyambar ponselku dengan kasar. Kemudian kembali menuju mobilku dan mengendarainya dengan sedikit brutal ke rumah sakit.

Naruto mungkin kebingungan. Tapi aku lebih bingung lagi.

Sampai di parkiran rumah sakit aku melihat ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan dan _mailbox_. Aku yakin… Sakura sudah bicara banyak tapi tidak kudengar. Hatiku teriris.

Aku membuka pesan yang pertama.

**From: Sakura Haruno**

**Keretaku sudah berangkat sekarang. Aku akan menunggu tapi jangan lama-lama ya ^^**

Pesan yang kedua.

**From: Sakura Haruno**

**Aku sudah sampai Konoha! Waaaah perjalanannya sangat menyenangkan sekali. Konoha benar-benar hijau!**

Pesan yang ketiga.

**From: Sakura Haruno**

**Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu, Sasuke. Hehe… walaupun baru satu menit sih.**

Pesan yang keempat, dan ini pesan yang terakhir dari Sakura.

**From: Sakura Haruno**

**HEY SASUKE CEPATLAH! BUKA PONSELMU! ANGKAT TELEPONKU!**

Lalu beberapa _mailbox_ dari Sakura. Aku kembali meneteskan airmataku. Aku cengeng sekali.

**'_Kenapa tidak di angkat? Aku sudah sampai.'_**

**'_Sasuke cepatlah angkat dan jemput aku.'_**

**'_Aku bosan! __Aku akan pergi sendiri!'_**

**'_Sasuke ada apa denganmu? Kau mengerjaiku atau bagaimana sih? Aku tersesat!'_**

**'_Aku tidak tahu ini dimana. Kau kemana sih?'_**

**'_Ada empat orang yang memperhatikanku. Aku ada di sekitar tempat pembuangan sampah. Tidak jauh dari stasiun.'_**

**'_Aku takut! HEY ANGKATLAH SASUKE!'_**

**'_Mereka menggangguku! TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOONGGG AK—'_**

Itu _mailbox_ Sakura yang terakhir, ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya ada suara kegaduhan disana. Aku benar-benar bodoh membiarkannya ketakutan sendirian. Sasuke, kau itu lelaki yang tidak berguna!

Aku berlari ke rumah sakit untuk menemaninya. Aku sudah gila. Aku ingin mengikutinya sampai Konoha. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian lagi.

"Hey pemuda Uchiha. Apa kau tidak menjemputnya?" paman Sakato bertanya padaku.

"Aku akan menjemputnya paman, tapi aku terlambat. Ini semua kesalahanku, aku terlambat dari perjanjian yang ditetapkan. Hukum aku paman, aku bersedia," akhirnya aku terisak di depan ayah Sakura. Aku terlihat begitu bodoh dan lemah.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja untuk terlambat. Aku tahu kau akan melindungi Sakura. Mungkin ini sudah takdirnya. Kami mencoba untuk tabah. Kau juga harus bisa. Mengerti?" paman Sakato menepuk bahuku. Ia adalah ayak yang bijak. Aku semakin merasa bersalah.

Bibi Arimura terlihat masih sangat kacau. Sama sepertiku.

Jasad Sakura akan di bawa ke Suna malam nanti. Setelah di bersihkan di sini. Aku akan ikut membawa Sakura pulang, pulang ke rumahnya, pulang ke peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

.

/oOo/

.

Sudah dua hari aku menginap di Suna. Artinya sudah dua hari juga Sakura pergi. Meninggalkan dunia ini, keluarganya, dan diriku. Aku sedang berada di depan nisan Sakura. Tanahnya masih basah sekali. Sakura… aku sangat menyesal dan aku tidak akan melupakanmu.

"_Teme_, tabahlah," Naruto menepuk bahuku.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini semua sangat berat bagiku. Aku tidak pernah kehilangan orang yang kucintai sebelumnya. Ini yang pertama dan sangat sakit sekali rasanya."

"Kau sudah mengungkapkannya?"

"Sudah. Tapi kupikir ia belum dengar."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tapi ia tidak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan."

"Aneh sekali…"

"Memang. Dan sekarang, ia tak akan pernah bisa mendengarku lagi."

"Dia masih ada disini. Kau yakinlah seperti itu."

"Hn."

"Aku akan bicara sesuatu padamu, ini tentang Sakura."

"KATAKAN!"

"Sakura sebenarnya ke Konoha untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunmu. Dia sudah menyiapkan tempat pesta, dekorasinya, kuenya, makanannya, semuanya. Dia sudah menyuruhku untuk mengundang teman-teman sekolah. Dia bilang jangan katakan apapun padamu. Dia juga yang menyuruhku untuk memberikan pesta kejutan di rumahmu bersama para pelayanmu," Naruto menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sakura_—_"

"Dan Sakura bilang, dia juga mencintaimu tapi dia takut akan membuat renggang hubungan persahabatan kalian," tambah Naruto lagi.

Aku terpaku. Mengapa Sakura tidak bilang padaku. Sakura Haruno, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh! Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai kekasihmu seutuhnya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Mungkin Sakura sudah mendengar semuanya dari atas sana. Kau yakinkan saja ungkapan perasaanmu sampai padanya," Naruto menepuk bahuku.

"Hn."

Aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan pergi secepat ini. Seseorang yang kucintai tapi tak bisa kuraih karena jarak diantara kami. Suatu hari nanti, kita akan tinggal bersama tanpa di batasi jarak apapun. Di surga-Nya.

—Sakura, aku mencintaimu.

.

.

/FIN/

* * *

><p>Kepanjangan banget nih jadinya (_ _") semoga tidak melanggar aturan menulis (;_;)<p>

MIND TO RNR? (^0^)~

**12:38 AM**


End file.
